


wanting this world to let you in

by displayheartcode



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime later, they get to have that drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting this world to let you in

**Author's Note:**

> I also ship Peggy/Angie, but this plot bunny came first. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> Sorry if I messed anything up with Sousa. I haven’t used any assistant walking devices since I was 11 (and yes, that’s a quick Stan Lee cameo that you see).

“Daniel?” Her red lips gave a small twitch of a smile. She rose from her seat, her brown curls catching the light from the sun that was streaming from the window. 

“ _Peg—_ uh,Miss. Carter?” I hastily corrected in my shock. I took a step too steep of a turn, and my crutch skidded on the tiled floor. I banged my hip on someone’s chair, grabbing the back of it for the sudden support. 

Dear Lord, it was really Peggy. She had taken a small vacation, which was understandable since everything. For the past week I had been staring at her empty desk, not knowing when I’ll see her again.

But here was Peggy Carter, a radiant vision of strength before me wearing her bright lipstick and had her red hat laying next to her meal, while I had some of my earlier coffee stained on my tie and my arm twisting awkwardly to give myself support to stand. 

The person whose chair I was holding lightly smacked my arm. His beady eyes appeared disapproval above his round glasses. “Get a move on, boy,” he whispered loudly for the other diner patrons to hear. “You’re causing a scene.”

A scene? I took a quick glance and saw the eager face of waitress, looking as though she was hearing her favorite program on the radio, and some more intrigued customers that were looking at us.

It felt like a weight had descended in my empty stomach.

I forced my crutch to stand upright and my posture to become straighter _. I can do this,_ I told myself, feeling my throat constricting. _You’ve faced down a Russian hypnotist and his assassin, this shouldn’t scare you_. “Miss—Miss. Carter, what a surprise to see you.” I inwardly flinched at the crack in my voice.

“Hardly,” she said with a roll her of dark eyes. “Despite this is where my colleagues had tried to take me in, I still enjoy their food.” 

I bowed my head and fought the urge to whack the back of it with my crutch.  The image of me holding her at gunpoint stayed stubbornly in my mind’s eye. “I am still sorry about that. If I had trusted my judgment better…”

“You were just doing your job, Agent. It happens to the best of us.” Her words were laced with sarcasm. I raised my head and saw her brushing some of her curls away from her face. “Daniel, would you like to have lunch with me? I’ve only started.” 

I nodded dumbly, no longer trusting my voice. I padded over to her, aware of the sound that my crutch made when hitting the floor, the feel of people watching me move. Their eyes always followed me.

 I took the seat across from her in the small booth. My foot knocked with hers, causing a brief smile from her and for my face to blush. Fumbling for words that were out of my mental reach, I pretended to be fascinated with the napkin holder as Peggy signaled a waitress over. 

“You must try the pie here, the blueberry is the best.” She folded her hands in front of her as a menu was placed before me. “Although the rhubarb is also quite good. And, Daniel?” 

I looked back up.

“How about we also order some drinks?” There was a twinkle in her brown eyes, her lips parted in an amused smile. Her hand reached over the table, touching mine. “What do you think of that?”

 


End file.
